


Pirates of the Caribbean Drabbles - Adult

by Celandine



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-19
Updated: 2007-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles in a variety of slash, het, and poly pairings in the Pirates of the Caribbean-verse. Explicitness varies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conduct Unbecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norrington wishes to avoid temptation.

It was conduct unbecoming an officer, and James Norrington knew it had to end. Lieutenant Groves stood before him, every inch the perfect British officer, down to the brass buttons so highly polished that James could see his reflection inverted in each one.

"You wished to see me, sir?"

Yes, James wished to see him, stripped and sweating beneath James's own body, bent on their mutual pleasure. He wrenched his mind to what he had to do.

"I am transferring you back to England," he said hoarsely. "You'll be promoted."

Groves blinked. "Can I not refuse, and stay with you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for fabu as part of my 2004 holiday drabble gift offering.


	2. As there are three of us come on purpose for the game...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None of them was certain any longer who had suggested it. A double drabble.

None of them was certain any longer who had suggested it, jestingly at first. Elizabeth wavered; she found the idea appealing in imagination, but the reality of two men inside her at once made her apprehensive. Jack only grinned lazily and refused to persuade her further, though he seemed to make a point of having Will take him from behind as if to show what a pleasure it could be. Will did not speak at all. His eyes were eloquent enough, and finally Elizabeth agreed to try, thinking rather crossly that it was unfair that a man should have that feminine art of wordless appeal.

Arranging who should lie where, and how, was the next complication. As the one most likely to have any discomfort, Elizabeth insisted she decide, and after much weighing of experience and other factors, chose Jack to broach her nether hole for the first time. He was even gentler than she hoped, generous with oil, nudging into her gradually as Will caressed her breasts and stroked her slit, until she was crying out to be filled, somehow, anyhow. Then Will's cock entered her as well, and Elizabeth wondered why she had not agreed to this before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is a quotation from _The Rivals_ , act v, sc. 3, by Richard Brinsley Sheridan.


	3. Seeking Oblivion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norrington knows it won't help.

It would not help. James knew it as he laid aside his powdered wig and fine clothes and donned instead the rough garments of an ordinary sailor, tying back his thinning brown hair.

It would not help. He knew it as he got roaring drunk, thankful that he had always been quiet rather than belligerent in his intoxication, letting him preserve his anonymity here.

It would not help. He knew it most of all as he spent himself into the warm body of the whore he had chosen, precisely for her lack of resemblance to the woman he had lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on a Norrington kind of a day.


	4. My Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack prefers to sleep on the shore.

Jack always wants to stay on the shore, if he can. Will and Elizabeth laugh at him sometimes, but they go along, only careful to bring a stout piece of canvas along to lie on; sand in the privates is not something any of them enjoys. Will is holding Elizabeth on his lap one night, his hand toying with her breast as she kisses Jack, and he asks why. Jack breaks off and squints at him. "You and Elizabeth were made for each other, but the _Pearl_ was made for me, and I need an eye on my girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for cruisedirector for my third LJ anniversary. She gave the prompt "POTC, Jack/Will/Elizabeth on the beach."


	5. A Fair Bargain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not a business arrangement between Anamaria and James Norrington. Not quite.

The firm muscular length of her body pressed him down into the crackling straw mattress as she rode him. Sweat shone on her brown skin, catching the light of the oil lamp, outlining her throat and breasts and matching the gleam in her dark eyes.

She never addressed him as "James," nor did he call her "Anamaria," as if using names would change the nature of their not-quite-business arrangement. No money exchanged hands, merely favor for favor. He destroyed the warrants against her; she gave him word of where Sparrow might have gone. Anything more was for their own pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for edoraslass for holiday 2007.


End file.
